Deal or No Deal
A show with a unique format. No knowledge or reflexes needed, just pure luck and good decision-making skills. The Models Megan Abrigo A.J. Almasi Angel Archer Aliké Boggan Kelly Brannigan Sara Bronson Krissy Carlson Katie Cleary Lindsay Clubine Lanisha Cole Kim Estrada Donna Feldman Stacey Gardner Lisa Gleave Lianna Grethel Kasie Head Tameka Jacobs Claudia Jordan Patricia Kara Joni Kemper Bonnie-Jill Laflin Lisa Lakatos Pilar Lastra Aubrie Lemon Brooke Long Jill Manas Meghan Markle Kristal Marshall Keltie Martin Ursula Mayes Leyla Milani Crystal Monte Anya Monzikova Jenelle Moreno Hayley Marie Norman Dawn Olivieri Amie Peterson Marisa Petroro Lindsay Schoneweis April Scott Laura Shields Lauren Shiohama Amanza Smith Nancy Stelmaszczyk Yoi Tanabe Mylinda Tov Sonia Vera Gameplay Nighttime 26 cases held by 26 gorgeous models are presented with money amounts ranging from 1 cent to $1,000,000. The player is instructed to pick one of the cases for them to keep and has to eliminate the others. After eliminating a certain number of cases, the mysterious "Banker" calls offering a money amount based on which amounts are still on the board. The contestant is asked the popular question "Deal or No Deal?" If "Deal", the contestant gets to keep the money the banker offered. If "No Deal", the contestant continues playing the game and eliminating cases and models. When two cases are left, the player has the choice of switching their case for the one remaining on the stage. Daytime The game is the same except that the number of cases (and the people who hold them) was reduced to 22 with money amounts ranging from 1 cent to $500,000, plus instead of models contestants whom are playing for the entire week (minus the ones whom have already played and replaced with new ones) now hold the cases. The cases they hold were randomly selected at the start of the week before the show. While the contestants from the nighttime shows were chosen from the studio audience, the daytime contestants were now chosen via the "Deal Wheel" spun by models Patricia Kara and Tameka Jacobs. The option of switching their case for another was now given at the start of the game instead of the end. Suitcase Value Tables NBC Primetime Version Note: During the "Million Dollar Mission" episodes, some of the cases on the right side were replaced with million dollar cases based on the number drawn/spun by the contestant. Originally, one new million dollar case was added for each new game. Also, during the second week of season one, the $1,000,000 space went up by $500,000 for a maximum prize of $3,000,000 (and a minimum prize of $.03). A very similar rule was used in the season two premiere week, in which the $1,000,000 space went up by $1,000,000 each day for a maximum prize of $6,000,000. Daytime Syndicated/MNT Version Note: During the holidays, a special "Grant A Wish" week was done with it being sponsored by Sears. On these episodes, the $10,000 case was replaced by a Sears case. Whoever had it would win a gift certificate. Sometimes, other prizes would replace one of the amounts, including an HP prize package valued at over $10,000. Music by The Groove Addicts Inventor Based on the Dutch show Miljoenenjacht by Richard Del Rijk Trivia A Spanish language variant of this show entitled Vas o No Vas was made, it lasted only a year. This is the first American game show to be recorded in studios in other countries for special occasions. It got recorded and shown in the Philippines, Estonia and South Africa on their respective sets as part of a special "Around the World" themed batch of shows. Links Official Site Official Site (NBC) Deal or No Deal Club play-along site My Deal Mania Rules for Deal or No Deal Category:NBC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:Foreign Formats Category:Decision Making